Yes, I love you
by yuukiayane45
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, cowok misterius yang tidak pernah mengenal gadis. Dipertemukan dengan Haruno Sakura, gadis ceria yang diam-diam menyukainya. Sasuke yang dulunya menganggap Sakura hanya main-main saja, tercengang mendengar kisah hidupnya yang bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya yang ceria


**YES, I LOVE YOU :** chapter 1

* * *

"Hei! Kau lihat anak baru itu?"

"Dimana?"

"Itu! Itu!"

"KYAAA~"

"Dia memandang ku~"

"Heh! Dia memandang ku tahu!"

"Idih~ Mana mau makhluk setampan dia mandang kamu, jijik."

"Ih, kamu yang najis!"

"Hhh~"

Sebenarnya dari jauh pun suara dua perempuan itu masih bisa terdengar di telinga pria ini

Memang selalu seperti ini jika dirinya masuk sekolah baru, selalu menjadi incaran perempuan-perempuan. Yah contohnya seperti ini

"Hai kakkkkkkk~"

"Hn?"

"E-eto, nama kakak siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Ahh? Uchihaa-sennn~"

JDREGG~

Siswi yang kepo dengan dirinya langsung pwingsan sodara~

* * *

Yap. Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok lelaki yang tampan dengan muka dinginnya. Lelaki yang misterius dan pastinya dingin. Tidak memiliki banyak teman dikarenakan kondisi keluarganya yang menyebabkan dia harus berpindah sekolah kesana kemari

Orang tuanya berpisah saat ia berumur 10 tahun. Dan ia memilih ikut dengan ibunya pindah dari Jepang, dan kakaknya Uchiha Itachi memilih tinggal dengan sang ayah

3 tahun kemudian, ayahnya berusaha untuk menemui ibunya. Tetapi, ibunya menolak. Karena itulah ibunya memilih untuk tinggal kembali ke Jepang dan Sasuke pun melanjutkan sekolahnya disana.

Ayahnya tetap berusaha untuk menemui mereka. Jadi, Ibu Sasuke tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal yang tetap dan Sasuke pun selalu pindah-pindah sekolah. Saat SMA ini saja dia sudah 9 kali pindah sekolah

* * *

"Huft~ Semoga ini terakhir kalinya aku pindah sekolah."

"Memangnya kau berapa kali pindah sekolah?"

"….."

"Aku bertanya padamu yo!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke tidak suka ada orang lain yang kepo tentang kehidupan pribadinya. SANGAT TIDAK SUKA! Apalagi di hari pertama dia sekolah di sekolah barunya saat ini

"Kau ini~ tidak asik ah!"

"…."

"Hei! Jangan abaikan aku dong!"

"Hei!"

"Hei!"

"Hei!"

"HEYOOOOOO!~"

"Berisik!"

"Makanya jangan abaikan aku! Yo!"

"Hn."

"Oke baiklah. Pertama-pertama siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Oh. Iya. Mantap!"

" _Cih, padahal tadi aku sudah perkenalkan diri. Tolol"_

"Ohiya, tadi memangnya kenapa kau bilang ' _semoga ini terakhir kalinya aku pindah sekolah'_ ?"

"Cih, sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!"

"Ah kau ini, tidak asik."

"…."

"Ayolah~"

"Ayolahh~"

"Ayolahhhh~"

"AYOOLAHHHHH~"

"Berisik!"

"Uh kau ini"

Sasuke tidak habis pikir dia bisa duduk disamping lelaki yang sikapnya sangat sangat sangat berbeda dari sikapnya

"Oy?"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak bertanya siapa namaku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kurang ajar kau ini! Yo!"

"Hn."

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"KURANG AJARR~ .&#^^W(&*W(&Y&T&"

Naruto menerjang Sasuke. Seperti lelaki biasanya, bertengkar kecil

* * *

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Tidak."

"Hah? Muka seperti itu tapi belum punya pacar?!"

"Memangnya muka ku ini seperti apa?"

"Seperti monyet! Whahahaha~"

"Kau kotorannya."

"Kurang ajar"

"Memangnya kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Sudah dong! Cantik, baik, manis, imut, pemalu. Aduh pokoknya perfect lah!"

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"Arghh! KURANG AJAR KAU SASUKEE!~"

Dan perang dunia ketiga pun berlangsung di Konoha High School ini

TRINGG TRINGG TRINGG~

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Siswa-siswa berhamburan meninggalkan KHS. Tetapi Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menjelajahi sekolah barunya

Ia menelusuri bagian belakang sekolahnya dan ia menemukan sebuah pemandangan indah disana, yakni taman kecil yang masih terawat dan dengan danau kecil ditengah-tengahnya. Tetapi, ada seseorang lagi disana selain dirinya. Rambut panjang berwarna merah muda, tubuh tinggi dan langsing, juga menggunakan seragam yang sama persis dengannya, dan sedang memainkan gitar ada di pinggir danau

" _Pasti perempuan!"_

Oh Sasuke betapa sempitnya otakmu. Ya, sudah jelas jelas perempuan-_-

Sepertinya gadis itu mulai menyadari kehadirannya, Sasuke segera mencari tempat bersembunyi

"Ah, paling Cuma firasatku saja."

Dan gadis itupun segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pulang

Tetapi Sasuke masih berdiam di taman belakang sekolahnya itu. Saat gadis itu menoleh, ia sempat melihat wajahnya yang bening, mata emerald yang indah, bibir merona. Tetapi

"Dia menangis"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Ahh! Setelah sekian lamanya tidak update fanfic "Different" kini saya hadir kembali dengan ff baru saya. Maaf karena jarang sekali update u,u

Btw maaf ff Different nya saya hapus karena saya benar-benar kehabisan ide xD karena jarang juga buka ffn sekarang. Saya juga minggu kemarin baru setelah bertanding basket hehe *curhat xD Kalo ada atlit basket juga disini bisa email saya wkwk atau dari review xD

Pokoknya di review ya guys! Biar saya tambah semangat hehe, Terimakasih bagi yang sudah follow, favorite, dan review ff saya yang kemarin. I love you guys! See you in next chapter.

Oyasumi;*

 **Yuuki**


End file.
